


Blow Job

by Haisinner



Series: Dream Team, But You’re Horny [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Deep throat, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Sex, Smut, dreamnotfound, explicit - Freeform, the whole shebang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haisinner/pseuds/Haisinner
Summary: gimme the blow
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team, But You’re Horny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106846
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Blow Job

“Hey george, wanna see me deep-throat this candy cane?”

Geogre looked at his friend in horror. Dream-- he preferred that over Clay-- was holding a candy cane stick. Like an actual candy cane, but it didn't have the hood. And it was thicker. Dream, upon seeing the look on George’s face, bursted out into laughter/

“Oh-- Oh my-- I wish I could’ve gotten a picture of that-- Ahaha!” Dream had his hand on his stomach, wheezing like there was no tomorrow. The candy cane was on the ground now. It rolled over to George’s feet. He stared at it, before laughing along with dream. His laugh was too contagious.

“Shu’ up,”

Eventually, the boys calmed down their laughter. Dream glanced at George. His face was still red, and his smile clear as day. A sight that Dream internally wished he could always have. It made his gay ass wonder what George’s face would look like if-- an awful idea came to mind, prompting Dream to smirk.

George didnt notice the expression, but he sure as hell noticed Dream’s movement. He was bending down to pick up the nearly forgotten candy cane. It wasn’t the action what made George fluster, no, it was the  _ position.  _ Dream had his ass up in the air-- George swore he was intentionally shaking it-- and when he was on his way back up, Dream paused.

Right in front of George’s crotch.

Dream was blatantly staring at George’s shorts. The boy thought he couldn't get anymore flustered today, yet here he was. Blushing. And getting turned on, because a boy-- his best friend-- was looking at his dick with a haze over his eyes. It seemed like Dream  _ wanted  _ it, and that made Geogre even more embarrassed but turned on all the same. Dream glanced up at George. They locked eyes.

Dropping the candy cane, Dream moved his hands to George’s hips. He gently pushed the flustered boy back. Before George could even process what was happening, he was sitting on the bed behind him, being held down by the person he knew best. It was weird, but at the same time, George was all for it.

Dream glanced down at George's dick. He looked like he had a plan of some sorts. He looked back up at George, staring at him as his hands glided across George’s thighs. His fingers made its way under the elastic band of George’s sweatpants. With one last questioning look-- and a nod of acceptance-- Dream pulled the pants down. 

The tent in his boxers was easy to see. George watched Dream as he rubbed around his boner, really wanting the man to put his hands on the golden spot and jack him off until all he could see were stars. Dream put his face right up against George’s crotch. A choked gasp left the older boy’s mouth-- Dream had his tongue out, and he could feel the warmth though the thin fabric.  _ Teasing  _ him. George’s cock was begging at this point for any ounce of friction.

George whimpered as Dream leaned back, taking the warmth with him. Another smirk appeared on the boy’s face. In one swift motion, George’s boxers were off his legs and tossed somewhere in the room. Dream licked his lips. 

He leaned back in. Dream was extremely close to George’s penis, close enough for George to feel the hot breath tickling his waist. He almost let out a laugh. The laugh, however, turned into a gasp as Dream once again put his mouth over the tip, but unlike last time, George could feel the saliva drip down.

George scrunched his nose. He’s never gotten a blow job before, so this was extremely unexpected. The man shifted his body on the bed. This caused Dream to glance up at him before gently grasping onto his hips. George watched his friend lower his head-- the feeling got better than he could ever imagine.

“Hnn--” George let out a groan as Dream flicked his tongue across the tip.

“ _ Dream, _ ” 

George could feel Dream stiffen a little bit from what came out of his mouth, but the boy proceeded with what he was doing.

Hard. Dream was hard. But he didnt fucking care. The only thing he cared about at this moment was sucking George  _ dry.  _ It wasn't a lie to say Dream has always wanted to do this. Every single cute noise George made, every face he displayed, and the movements drove him over the edge. George's little moans and groans were music to his ears. He couldn’t get enough of it.

George, on the other hand, was also very fond of this situation. He couldn’t think much-- he was being sucked off, like, his brain was practically mush-- but he loved it. The way Dream’s tongue glided across his dick made him feel high. High on ecstasy. He could live in this moment forever.

Hands made their way into Dream’s dirty blond hair. They pushed the boy’s head down ever so slightly, signaling for him to take more of George. Dream did as instructed. As he went down, he got another idea.

Deep throat.

Love it or loathe it. Though you cant hate it when a hot guy is deep throating you. George let out a loud, strangled moan. Pleasure all around-- he felt as if he couldn’t last much longer. Dream was quick to figure this out, and decided to come off of George. Some saliva dripped down his chin.

Dream leaned in to give george a small kiss, and as they shared the moment, Dream’s hand wrapped around the other boy’s cock. He rubbed his thumb across a sensitive part, causing George to whimper into the kiss. Dream smirked. He continued to fiddle around with George’s dick, listening to the sweet moans and silent pleads to go faster.

He may have loved this man with all his heart, but he wasn’t going to give in.

A painfully pleasurable few minutes dragged on. It felt like  _ years  _ to George, but holy fuck was it worth the wait. Dream had his mouth on top of his nipples-- the shirt was long since ditched-- a hand on his other nipple, and the other hand still jerking the boy off. It ended up being too much for George. With a rather loud and satisfied moan, George came into Dream’s hand.

A little pop was heard as Dream removed his mouth from George’s nipple. He had a smile on his face-- one that looked way too innocent-- and a boner in his pants. George, barely able to function properly, looked down at it. He stared for a moment.

“You seem to,” he started, putting his hand onto Deam;s shoulder, “Have an issue too, hmm Dream?” George pushed the younger man down with force that could make anyone think the boy wasn’t exhausted. Dream stared up at George with a blush.

“How about we fix that?”

**Author's Note:**

> man . . .
> 
> i underestimated how much time reposting would take me when i dont have all the files in an EASY ACCESSIBLE. PLACE.
> 
> ao3 > wattpad tho
> 
> discord server: https://discord.com/invite/ptqEEQS


End file.
